1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brake boosters and, more particularly, to a brake booster having a passage extending through the brake booster and methods of manufacturing such brake boosters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automobiles and light trucks employ a vacuum brake booster that increases the thrust force applied to the brake pedal by the operator of the vehicle. This increased force is imparted to the master cylinder to thereby provide a power-assisted braking system. Typically, the brake booster is attached to the firewall separating the engine compartment from the passenger compartment. The master cylinder is generally mounted on the brake booster opposite the firewall.
Different methods have been employed when mounting the brake booster to the firewall. One of the commonly employed methods involves providing one or more tubular passages that extend through the brake booster between the front and rear walls of the brake booster housing. Bolts are inserted through the tubular passages to secure the brake booster to the firewall.
One of the disadvantages associated with this method of installing a brake booster is that it requires a relatively complex, and thus costly, manufacturing process to provide the passages that extend through the brake booster housing. More specifically, ensuring the vacuum seal of the housing when installing the tube is often relatively complex. Although many advances have been made in this area, there remains a need for further improvement.